1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device case and an electronic device having the case.
2. Description of the Related Art
A card, such as a Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) card for storing personal additional service information, for example, subscriber information, network information, authentication information, a text message, an e-mail, etc. may be inserted into an electronic device, such as a mobile phone.
For example, a conventional electronic device may read information stored on a card by mounting the card on a main body of the electronic device such that the card is inserted into a card socket provided in a case of the mobile phone in a manner which permits the card to make contact with a circuit board installed on the main body of the electronic device.
However, in the conventional electronic device having a card mounted on a main body of the electronic device, it may be inconvenient to replace the card due to the necessity of performing the following steps: opening a cover of the electronic device, detaching the mounted card from the card socket, and inserting a new card into the card socket.
Furthermore, the conventional electronic device may need a separate card socket for mounting a card on a main body of the electronic device.